


Over Hair and Perfection

by Sk3tch



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Rain, Stubborn!Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/pseuds/Sk3tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil have an argument which leads to Cecil storming out in the rain to wait for the bus. Will Night Vale's celebrity couple work it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Hair and Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not my first work ever, but my first to post here. It is un-beta'd. Please be kind in your criticism! :) Enjoy~!

“Cecil,” the scientist pleaded, “please come out of the rain.” Stubbornly, the thin radio host shook his head, causing droplets of water to fly cascading in all directions from the sudden movement.

“No!” He pursed his lips further and tightly locked his arms in front of his shivering chest like a small child. Carlos tilted his head, as if that would earn him a better view of the inner workings of his boyfriend’s mind. Frowning slightly as another small tremor shook the others frame, Carlos reached a hand out to run through the slick blonde hair now plastered to Cecil’s forehead obscuring the sometimes visible third eye that perched there. As Carlos pushed the hair backward, Cecil sighed.

“Fine, but only because I think the bus is stuck in a time loop until next Tuesday, they were doing repairs after all.” Still pouting, Cecil lifted his perfect boyfriends hand away from his face and stalked back to the apartment they had previously been enjoying a movie in. After a small moment of shock that Cecil hadn’t been as determined as he usually was to get his way, Carlos took off after his sullen radio host.

Reaching the open door, Carlos took off his somehow waterproof lab coat. It hadn’t always been waterproof, indeed it was still just regular cotton according to tests he had done in his lab when half of his clothing had gained sudden attributes like his suddenly acid and flame proof flannel shirts. Hanging the coat up and quietly closing the door, he looked over to Cecil and saw him downcast and shivering.

“Cecil,” he started but was cut off by his favorite voice.

“Just take me home Carlos, or let me walk home. I don’t want to be here.” Cecil stood with his arms crossed and dripping water from his nose and clothing, making a rather large puddle despite his smaller frame.

“Cecil, isn’t walking more than three blocks still illegal for this moon phase?” Carlos saw the small spark light up Cecil’s violet eyes but disappear quickly. It was the same spark that appeared every time Carlos would hint at having listened to his broadcasts. While Cecil would say it didn’t matter if Carlos listened or not, Carlos knew the secret truth, and honestly getting to hear his boyfriend’s voice during work oftentimes proclaiming his love for the scientist was a major turn-on. Not that he let Cecil know it wasn’t just for him that Carlos listened.

“Fine,” Cecil snapped, “then lend me your phone; I’ll call Old Woman Josie. Maybe she, Erika, Erika, and or Erika will give me a ride.”

“Cecil,” it was more of a sigh than anything, “please just stay the night. After all,” Carlos added after glancing out the window, “I think the secret police are signaling to keep you here.” There was indeed a balaclava clad man outside his window making furious hand signals and jumping up and down in a strange ritualistic-like motion. He didn’t really know if it was meant for him to detain Cecil in his apartment, but even if it was, Carlos hadn’t planned on letting Cecil leave. This hadn’t been their first fight, but it had been the first to send the taller man outside into a pouring rain, that smelled slightly like sulfur, to wait for the bus to escape spending any more time with Carlos. There was no way he was going to let them leave it like that.

A sneeze interrupted Carlos in this thought process and caused him to refocus on Cecil again. The small tremors that had been running through him had turned into full body shaking and his boyfriend looked miserable. Walking over to him, Carlos put the back of one hand on Cecil’s forehead and felt the coolness melt his own warmth.  
“Okay,” Carlos spoke with what he hoped was authority, “shower first, then something warm to eat, then… we talk.” He didn’t want to say it, but it couldn’t be left. Cecil quietly nodded and headed off in the direction of the small bathroom, starting to take his sweater vest off on the way.  
When Carlos heard the water running, he opened the door long enough to scoop up Cecil’s wet clothes which were carefully folded on top of the sink, to leave fresh clean ones in their wake. Although they would be big on him, Carlos had a wider chest than Cecil and was stockier where Cecil was tall, he knew Cecil always liked when he could snag some of Carlos’ clothing to wear. The red flannel would be warm, but the white tank top would probably be good enough too once Cecil was warm from the shower. Cecil could choose which one he wanted. 

While Cecil showered, Carlos grabbed two NVCR mugs from his cupboard, presents from Cecil, and took down a small tub of hot cocoa. Although he hated to think he was buttering Cecil up, if they were going to try and continue the conversation that sent him flying in the first place, then anything that would put Cecil at ease would be useful. The sound of the shower shutting off tore Carlos back to reality and put the kettle on to boil. It took him two tries to chant the incantation correctly, but soon the kettle was slowly heating up as Cecil appeared in the kitchen.

Carlos looked up at him and smiled. The tank top, while too small on Carlos hugged Cecil perfectly while the flannel hung loosely on his shoulders. Turning around, he couldn’t hide the smile at seeing the rocket ship boxers loosely hanging on Cecil’s hips as he stirred in the cocoa and hot water. He hadn’t been sure if Cecil would wear them or if he would grab a different pair. Seeing those on him, Carlos figured he couldn’t be fully mad at him then.

Taking the mugs into the even smaller living room, Cecil followed and sat down with both legs folded under him on the couch. Setting a mug in front of him, Carlos took the opposite side and quietly stole glances over his cup at Cecil. The light purplish blush creeping onto his cheeks already looked better compared to the transparent whiteness he had when first coming inside from the rain. His hair had been combed over to one side with his glasses perched on top of his head. Carlos’ own glasses were fogging up from the steam of his drink, but he didn’t care.

“Carlos,” Cecil whispered softly setting his mug down in his lap, keeping his eyes on it, “Oh, Carlos. I’m sorry for being so rash.” Cecil frowned into the cup and seemed to be waiting for Carlos to accept his apology.

“Cecil,” Carlos reached a hand out to rest on the other’s knee. “I’m sorry too.” Cecil’s eyes trailed up his scientist’s arm and, through his eyelashes, made eye contact with the other.

“You just know how I am. I mean,” Cecil raised his head and brought a hand up, “I know you’re a grown man like myself, but I just…Carlos.” It was rare when Cecil couldn’t form his words, and usually it was times Carlos loved. While Carlos loved how vulnerable Cecil was right now, he was sympathetic.

“I know. Just,” Carlos smiled despite himself, he couldn’t believe this was the topic to even have an argument over, “it is my hair. And, and I need a haircut.” As soon as it left his mouth Cecil dropped his head into his hand and started to shake it.

“Oh Carlos, my perfect dear Carlos, I know this but,” peeking through the cracks in his fingers, “it’s too much for me. What if they slip and take off too much!? What if Telly has someone on the inside and wishes to wreak havoc again on your blessedly perfect scalp!”

“It’s only a trim Cecil,” Carlos patiently explained trying to soothe his distraught boyfriend, “not like last time.”

“I know, just, just…”

“Cecil,” Carlos started, “will you love me less if I get too much cut off?” Yanking his hand away from his face while simultaneously lunging forward into Carlos’ lap his eyes went wild. His empty cup bounced off the ground with a dull thud and his hands gripped onto the stocky man’s shoulders.

“Carlos! I could never love you less! How could you even?” Hurt eyes looked into his own and Carlos laughed.

“Cecil, calm down,” seeing him try to back away Carlos put strong arms around his back and pulled him close, “I could not love you any less either Mi Querido. I’m just trying to figure out why this matters so much to you.”

“Carlos, losing any bit of you pains me, especially when you can’t grasp the perfection you so flawlessly exude.” Said as if that were the end of it, Cecil nuzzled into the warmth of Carlos’ neck and squeezed him in a hug.

“Cecil, I am far from perfect,” he muttered into blonde hair that was now void of glasses having long since flung off during Cecil’s movement to get closer, “and, and..” he couldn’t remember the rest of his argument as soft lips pressed into his neck.

“Oh Carlos, how wrong you are… I love you.” The pause had been small and the words that followed so soft that had Cecil not been directly next to his ear Carlos would not have heard it. His heart sped up and a blush crept onto his face as he became fully aware how close his warm boyfriend was.

“I love you too Cecil, especially in that shirt.” Feeling the lips turn into a smile, Carlos started rubbing small circles into the back of his radio host’s back and smiled back to the empty air. Hearing a screech of brakes, they both looked up and out of the window that held a view of the street below. The Night Vale bus pulled up looking like it had been through hell, judging by the deep scratches and dirt covering it. Not even mentioning the viscera that plastered the sides and hung loosely from the side mirror.

“Looks like they finished the repairs,” Cecil chirped from his place atop Carlos’ chest, leaning his head into it and running his hands over Carlos’ sides.

“Do you still want to catch it?” Carlos asked, hoping the answer would not be an affirmative.

“No,” Cecil said craning his head to look Carlos in the eyes again, “I think I’ll stay the night if that’s alright?” Not waiting for a response, Cecil pushed his lips firmly against Carlos’ lips that were open to answer, and sunk into the arms holding him.

Not a problem at all thought Carlos, as he stood, picking them both up and heading toward the bedroom. Although they hadn’t fully come to terms with their disagreement about Carlos’ impending need for a trim, it didn’t seem to matter. Everything would work itself out, he was sure.

And as the rain pelted off the roof and the bus pulled away from where it had been on the street, Carlos smiled. Even in Night Vale arguments happened, but that didn’t mean it had to be the end of everything. He had a boyfriend who loved him and was willing to let some things go, maybe. Everything would be alright, Night Vale standards of normal relationships regardless.


End file.
